Kyle's Dream
by DelicateInnocence
Summary: 'Little mumbles and whimpers in a voice that was clearly his filled Kyle Broflovski's dream. He had no idea what was going on, couldn't see a thing, but the noises were making him uncomfortable.' BoysLove. Rated M for a reason.


_"Ooh...oh god..."_

_What was this?_

_"Anngh..."_

_Little mumbles and whimpers in a voice that was clearly his filled Kyle Broflovski's dream. He had no idea what was going on, couldn't see a thing, but the noises were making him uncomfortable._

_"Ah, no-...not ther-AH!"_

_A sudden gasp was heard and Kyle's body, both in the dream and under his covers within his bed in reality, shuddered. He was beginning to feel things now. Strange but not unpleasant things in his lower half, though it was causing him to blush when he realized where the feelings were centered._

_Hot breath ghosted over his member, uncovered and clearly visible to the eyes of his captor in his dream. Hands slid along his skin, over his thighs and up his hipbones. The hands moved slowly, deliberately soft in their actions, gently caressing Kyle's skin. He'd always thought himself too pale, having not gotten out in the sun much at all this summer, and spending most of the previous one in a religious camp his mother had enrolled him in._

_But as he felt these affections, coupled now with light kisses to his hips, the figure in front of him avoiding his shaft with deliberate caution, he thought perhaps that it might not be bad. Pale skin had always been his preference in a partner, so maybe it was the same with whomever these hands belonged to._

_"Mmmngh."_

_The noises had started up again as Kyle's body shivered and squirmed, trying to get more and more of everything. A soft chuckle was heard and though nothing else followed, Kyle was sure it wasn't his own chuckle. Soft lips, wetted with what Kyle could only assume was saliva, closed around the tip of his now erect member and he heard himself gasp again._

_"More." His voice was hoarse and embarrassing to hear in that tone, but it only served to excite Kyle more that he was acting so out of character. So submissive when he would usually fight. So...thrilling. "M-more."_

_Kyle gripped his bedsheets, in both worlds, his body fitting under the covers as he reveled in the sensations. The mouth seemed to listen, taking him in deeper and adding some suction along with the occasional twirl of the tongue._

_Kyle moaned, a desperate noise that he immediately wanted to take back. His pride would only allow so much submission, after all._

_Reaching out with both hands, his limbs shaking with the pleasure as whoever sat above him set an erratic pace along his shaft, doing the best damn job Kyle could ever imagine, Kyle felt around for a face, a shoulder...anything to reassure himself that the figure was there. To his surprise, a hand came up from his hip to link their fingers together and his other hand fell to a nest of soft hair, though he was sure it wasn't his own. He ruffled the locks gently and a chuckle came from the other person, the noise making soft vibrations pass through Kyle._

_He clung to the stranger's hand, as if feeling for some similarity to someone he knew through that simple touch. He had understood what was going on, now he needed to know who. The hair he grasped between his fingers was soft and felt straight. So curly hair was out. It wasn't too long, but as Kyle mapped it out, gently feeling to make sure he wouldn't poke the stranger in the eyes, he found it was long enough to cover said eyes if laid properly._

_The movements along his member increased and Kyle lost grip for a moment._

_"Ooh..."_

_Kyle tilted his head back, feeling that there was a pillow behind his head. It was as if he were simply still in his own bed, like he was in reality, though the sheets were crumpled at the end of the bed and little dents from his fingers were in his mattress._

_What was happening to him was completely new. Never had he dreamed these dreams before. Never had he done this with anyone before. He was unsure how to react when the sensations caused his breath to hitch in his throat. He almost couldn't breathe and his body was beginning to move and twitch without his permission. The hand whose fingers were not currently tangled with Kyle's own slid down under Kyle's rear. The roaming hand briefly gripped the skin, teasing it with its fingers and causing the most wonderful sensation to course through Kyle from just the simplicity of it._

_Whomever was in charge here chuckled yet again and the fingers or their hand slid to poke gently at Kyle's back entrance. The realization of what exactly this meant made Kyle nervous and for a few moments, he stopped breathing, fighting to inch away from them until his unnecessary movements caused one of the fingers to breach him._

_"Ah...ngh!"_

_The figure didn't seem to care much, getting what they'd aimed for to begin with and gently moving the successful finger within Kyle, getting the most feminine whimper yet. Little oohs and ahhs escaped Kyle yet again as the finger slid in deeper. The mouth didn't let up and within a few gentle pumps, a second finger joined the first._

_All of the assaults on Kyle's system seemed to speed up, bringing a tangled, twisted knot to form within his stomach._

_"Ah...ah...oh god..."_

_His body bucked without his say so, not seeming to bother the figure above him as the only response was a delicious swirl of the tongue against Kyle's hot flesh. The pressure within his stomach got lower, building up within his member until the fingers within him reached something he wasn't prepared for. A particularly talented setup along his shaft and a few finger pokes later and Kyle felt himself hit something he would likely call Heaven._

_A white light blocked out everything in front of him and turned his sightless world into one of pure snow. His entire body rocked with his orgasm and it seemed every nerve was on fire. Kyle was fairly certain each hair on his body stood straight for a minute and the moan that escaped his lips came all the way from his lungs with force, hurting his throat with the sound._

_As his heart sounded loudly from his chest and he began to come down from that tentative high, Kyle found himself whispering a name, though he couldn't be sure where the name had come from. He wasn't even sure if he was calling the right name._

_"Stan...angh...St-Stan."_

It was with that name that the world decided to crash down around Kyle and he woke up, his eyes opening to the sight of his bedroom and his body jumping into a sitting position. There was an uncomfortable mess somewhere within his underwear he'd rather like to ignore for the time being and his body was covered in a light sweat. His hair was a mess and his breathing erratic. And he was alone.

"Augh, what the fuck, dude." Kyle groaned unhappily, curling up and running his fingers through his curly hair. Perhaps in the morning this would feel less embarrassing, but for the time being, he decided to make a quick trip to the bathroom and try to catch the last few hours of sleep before work.


End file.
